


A Scene in Three Parts

by acesandapricots



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesandapricots/pseuds/acesandapricots
Summary: Tony has tied up Steve and Bucky with a vibrator between them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958257
Comments: 14
Kudos: 191





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Kinktober 2020 challenge (prompt: overstimulation).
> 
> There's no explicit mention of safewords or other safe sex practices in this fic but it is all consensual and within pre-negotiated limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene begins...

Tony had locked their collars together with a long piece of reinforced steel.

He had bound each of their arms tightly behind their backs, locking elbows and wrists together with thick cuffs and padlocks.

He had placed spreader bars between their ankles, holding their stances wide and steady, feet firmly planted on the floor.

Steve and Bucky were mirrors of each other: naked chests heaving, muscles trembling, sweat beading along their foreheads.

They stood face to face, restrained and waiting.

A red ball gag filled Steve’s mouth, the leather clasps pinching into his cheeks. A black one complemented Bucky’s hair, his jaw stretched wide around the rubber.

In contrast, Bucky’s cock ring was a vibrant, bright red, closed tight around the base of his throbbing dick. Steve’s was black and thick, locked around both cock and balls.

The chains on one set of nipple clamps were painted red, the other black. Tony had crisscrossed them across the space between their chests, red against right nipples and black against left, causing each jerk and twitch of one body to travel across the decorative links to tug at the other.

A plug had been jammed into each of their asses, but Tony had been merciful. They weren’t vibrating.

And the final piece, the thing that had both super-soldiers moaning and jerking and dripping with sweat and pre-come, was the vibrator trapped between their cocks, buzzing with erratic patterns and strong rumbles and the reliability of all Stark Industries tech.

Cock, tied to vibrator, tied to cock. Neither man could move, bound together with steel and chains and cuffs. Neither man could come, each purple, leaking cock overstimulated and kept from release by the tight rings nestled at its base.

“One of you will get to come tonight,” Tony had promised when he had turned the vibrator on. “And one of you will get my cock.”

Neither Steve nor Bucky knew which outcome they wanted more.


	2. During

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene continues...

Tony had already decided which man he was going to fuck, but he made a show of the choice.

“Heads is for you Buck,” he said, holding up a quarter. “The eagle is for Steve.”

He flipped the coin, catching it in his palm.

“Tails it is,” he lied easily, flashing the silvery metal. “That means you get my cock, Steve.”

Each man whimpered around his gag, their bound bodies trembling.

Tony was surprisingly gentle as he tugged the plug out of Steve’s ass, watching the clench of his cheeks and stretched hole. Tony unzipped his jeans, freeing his own hard cock, and lubed up quickly, enjoying the view of Steve’s rim tightening against the cold liquid.

As he thrust into Steve, he knew the answering hitch of Steve’s hips would echo in Bucky’s body. He heard the moans of each man, heard their breath grow ragged as he set a demanding pace.

He fucked Steve hard, his hands firm enough on Steve's hips to leave bruises.

Tony emptied himself inside Steve, taking only a moment to enjoy the feeling of release and the joining of bodies.

Then he slipped out, and slipped the plug back in, trapping his cum inside Steve’s ass. He zipped up his jeans and adjusted his glasses.

“Your turn, Bucky.”

Tony reached down and unclasped the latch of the red cock ring. In seconds, Bucky was coming, his hips and cock jerking and ejaculate painting Steve’s chest. Bucky shuddered, screaming through the gag, as every drop was rung from him. Steve tipped his own head back in ecstasy, cum both in him and on him, his own breath coming short and whimpers echoing out around his gag as he felt the additional stimulation of Bucky’s orgasm against his restrained cock.

Tony didn’t turn the vibrator off. It continued to rotate through intensity patterns, teasing the two cocks in its grip.

Bucky screamed. And then he sobbed. And he came again. And again.

And then Tony turned it off.


	3. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene concludes...

The nipple clamps came off first. Right nipples, then left, deft fingers massaging through the bites of pain.

Then Tony unbound their cocks, removing the vibrator but leaving the cock ring attached to Steve.

Then elbows, first Bucky’s, then Steve’s. Then he removed spreader bars, setting the steel as noiselessly as possible against the cool floor.

This was the delicate bit.

He turned to Bucky first, careful to catch him before he dropped. He unlatched the steel bar from Steve’s collar and, holding its weight, unclasped it from Bucky’s neck. The super-soldier swayed, disconnected, and Tony caught him before he fell. Bucky slumped into Tony, his hands still bound behind his back and his mouth still gagged.

Tony watched Steve as he half-carried, half-dragged Bucky to a waiting nest of pillows and blankets. Although his elbows, neck, and legs had been freed, Steve was still standing in the position Tony had placed him in hours ago. He was shaking, whimpering, his cock bobbing before him, flushed purple with blood. Tony set Bucky down gently on his side, then returned to the center of the room.

Tony placed himself in front of Steve and waited for green eyes to focus on him before he reached out to touch. He ran his hands up and down Steve’s shoulders.

He carefully removed the gag. Steve sighed, beginning to move past the discomfort of denial into his own drop. Tony unlinked his cuffs but kept the softened leather around his wrists.

He guided Steve over to the nest of blankets where Bucky lay trembling. The two men curled into one another, Steve’s hands unsteady as they found Bucky’s face.

Tony unlatched Bucky’s gag and unlinked his cuffs. Bucky didn’t seem to be aware at first that he had the use of his arms again. His eyes were glazed over, his breath deep.

Still, Bucky’s brow furrowed when a whimper escaped Steve’s mouth. Tony had gently begun to disentangle the cock ring, jostling Steve’s over-sensitive dick no matter how much he tried not to.

“ _T-Tony… Stevie_ …” Bucky mumbled, and Tony ran his fingers through his long, dark locks, his fingers catching lightly against the leather collar still wrapped around his neck.

“Go ahead, babe.”

Bucky’s fingers fumbled to find Steve’s still-hard cock, but when he latched on and Steve cried out, it only took a few quick pumps before Steve was spilling over into the space between their bodies, soaking the blankets with cum.

Steve sighed, and Bucky sighed, and they both sank deep into the soft nest, dropping down into the space where only Tony could take them.

Tony watched over them, softly stroking their heads, already planning what would come next.


End file.
